Scrubs Drabbles on Shuffle
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: Me and my friend Katie were interested in doing songfic drabbles. So we put my ipod on shuffle and got to work. Please R&R! Most stories are JDElliot based cause we're obsessed with them. Holy 11 chapters have been added batman!
1. Two Princes

**Very first one! This is really our first time writing, so the first few may suck, but we're hoping that they'll get better. Constructive criticism only please :)**

**Song:** Two Princes ~ Spin Doctors  
**Characters:** Elliot, JD, Keith  
**Pairings: **Elliot/JD/Keith  
**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer - I don't own Scrubs or the Characters. If i did, season 9 would still revolve around JD :)**

* * *

Elliot Reid was torn. Torn between two really great guys.

There was JD, her best friend for 6 years. Cute, quirky, caring, VERY childish, but VERY loveable. They had a bit of a history. They had hooked up on and off for 3 years, until the last time when he had told her he didn't love her. He broke her heart, but she never stopped having those feelings for him. And little did she know, neither did he. JD was the kind of guy that your father would glance over twice and automatically disapprove; claiming that he's not good enough for you. But if you're smart enough, you wouldn't listen.

Then there was Keith. Hot, loving, childish, but not as childish as JD. Now, Keith was the kind of guy that your father would automatically approve of, and encourage you to marry. Elliot and Keith dated for a year, until he finally proposed; and now they're happily engaged.

But Elliot Reid was still torn. Both men have been a huge part of her life. Both have won her heart.

This was the toughest decision she ever had to make. If she broke off her engagement with Keith to try to be with JD again, she'd be happy, but she'd have the guilt of breaking Keith's heart eating at her. Plus there was always the posibility that history would repeat itself and she'd get HER heart broken by JD again. But if she married Keith, she would still feel bad, because she would still have feelings for JD. Those feelings that should all be directed towards her husband.

Elliot Reid was torn.

* * *

**Sooo? Horrible? Fantastic? Tell us please! :D**


	2. Check Yes Juliet

**Song:** Check Yes Juliet ~ We the Kings

**Characters:** JD, Elliot

**Pairings:** JD/Elliot

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer - We don't own Scrubs. If we did, JD and Elliot would've gotten together and STAYED together much sooner.**

"Elliot I wanna give us another shot. We've grown up so much since we were last together. I feel like we can make it work." JD pleaded with her while they were sitting on his couch.

Elliot paused the movie they were watching, and turned to look at him, speechless.

"I know I broke your heart, but I promise I never will again."

"JD," she looked into his eyes, "I don't know. I don't wanna deal with all the judgment and drama we had to put up with. I....I do wanna try again, its just that I'm afraid of what everyone will think."

He took her hands in his, "Elliot, why does it matter what anyone else thinks? It's our relationship. Not theirs. And even if people like Carla, or Dr. Cox, or Turk disapprove, we can prove them wrong! We can make this work. We're not the same as we used to be. We've matured. We've taken on more respsonsibility."

"You really think this can work?"

"Yea. Yea I do," he said sincerely.

"I guess we can give it a try," Elliot smiled and grasped his hand tighter. He grinned widely and pulled her in for a hug. She pulled back slowly and leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss with a smile on his face.

Elliot finally broke away and laughed, "Been waiting to do that for four years!"


	3. Dare You to Move

**Song:** Dare You to Move ~ Switchfoot

**Characters:** Elliot, JD, Dr. Cox

**Pairing:** None

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, we would make Dr. Mantoots our bitch :D**

* * *

"Barbie, you are without a doubt, the worst excuse for a doctor I've ever seen! Honestly! How could you even think about..."

Elliot could barely hear him anymore. The room was spinning. She felt sick. Here in the middle of the ICU, she was getting yelled at yet again by Dr. Cox. Everyone was staring. Her cheeks were flaming red, and tears were threatening to spill. The room was completely silent all except for Dr. Cox's shouts and the constant beep of heart monitors. She had to get out of there.  
Courageously, Elliot pushed past Dr. Cox and ran out of the ICU. She could still hear the faint sound of him shouting after her. She gave in to her tears and let them spill out the corners of her eyes. Running as fast as her shaky legs could carry her, she finally made it to the nearest supply closet, sat on the floor, and broke down.

"Why am I still here? I'm not cut out for this job!"

She continued to sob into her knees which were pulled all the way up to her chin; so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the supply closet door open and click shut. But she managed to lift her head up enough to see who had wrapped their warm arms around her shaking body.

"JD," she smiled slighty. His blue eyes were shining with sorrow and empathy.

"I saw what happened back there," he started. Elliot hung her head in embarrassment, "Don't listen to Dr. Cox. He would've made the same call on treating that patient. And he would've yelled at ANYONE no matter what they did. We've been here for 2 years. And you've come a long way. You're an amazing doctor, and you're doing better than anyone else in this place."

"Really?" she whispered and wiped her eyes.

"Really. And no matter what Dr. Cox says, you just have to keep your head up and try your hardest to be the best you can be. Because letting him overwhelm you is only gunna make matters worse. So, next time he gets on your case, just shake it off, and come find good ol' J-Dizzle, and we can talk. Kay?"

Elliot laughed and wiped her eyes again, "Ok...Thanks JD."

"Any time," he smiled, "Come on, lets get back out there."

JD stood and helped her up. Elliot slid her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. He did the same and rested his head on top of hers.

"You're the best," she said just above a whisper before she broke the embrace. He simply smiled and opened the door for her.

And Elliot walked out of the supply closet with her head held high.


	4. I Want Candy

**Song:** I Want Candy ~ Aaron Carter

**Characters:** JD, Turk

**Pairing:** Implied JD/Elliot

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, The Sacred Heart Gang would take a trip to Disneyland like on every other sitcom **

Chris Turk strutted up to the nurse's station where his best friend JD was filling out paperwork. "Hey man, you wanna grab a beer after work?"

"Oh, I can't," JD looked up from his clipboard, "I'm hanging out with Elliot later."

"Dude, why are you always hangin out with her? What happened to the old days when Chocolate Bear always came first? It's like you turned into a completely different person since we started here."

"I'm sorry, man. I just...really like her, and I wanna spend as much time with her as I can. You understand right?"

"Whatever, dude." Turk turned on his heel and walked away. "You're whipped!" he called over his shoulder.


	5. Taba Naba

**Song:** Taba Naba ~ The Wiggles & Christine Anu

**Characters:** JD, Elliot, Carla, Turk

**Pairings:** JD/Elliot, Carla/Turk

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, the Janitor's real name would be Sebastian, and he would really be British**

JD, Elliot, Carla, and Turk all walked out of Sacred Heart; free for three days.

"Hey, what are you guys doing for Memorial Day weekend?" JD asked the Turks as he wrapped his arm around Elliot's waist.

"Well, Izzy's spending the night with one of the girls from her play group, so Turk and I are free," Carla replied

"Elliot and I are free too, Sam's at Kim's for the weekend. You guys wanna go to the beach?"

"That'd be awesome!" Turk exclaimed, "I totally need a break."

"Cool! So we'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

xoxox

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful here!" Elliot stared at the blue ocean in awe. "Come on, JD, let's go!" she pulled him by the hand down to the water.

"Those two," Carla rolled her eyes and watched the couple play in the distance, "they act like a couple of kids." She looked at her husband, who was eyeing his friends enviously. "Ugh, you can go."

"Thankyoubaby!" he kissed her and ran, screaming, down to JD and Elliot.

"Father of my child." she mumbled to herself and watched her husband and friends collect wet sand in a bucket.

**Definition of Taba Naba: Let's all go down to the reef and have a great time!**

* * *

ok let me explain before we get judgemental of a 17 year old with a Wiggles song on her ipod lol. This song actually used to soothe my nerves when I was younger, so I keep it on my ipod tp calm me down. I'm not a freak i swear!


	6. Baby Mine

**Song:** Baby Mine ~ Alison Krauss

**Characters:** Carla, Elliot, JD

**Pairing:** JD/Elliot

**Genre:** Family

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, everything we saw in the final fantasy of season 8, wouldn't be a fantasy.**

Carla was sitting on the floor of her apartment with her daughter Izzy, watching as she played with her Barbie dolls. "What did I do right to be blessed with such a wonderful child?" she thought to herself with a smile, "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect daugher."

"Mommy! You be Stacie!" Izzy called from her spot on the floor, holding a doll out for her mom to take.

Carla crawled over and took the doll from her daughter's small hand.

xoxox

Elliot hummed softly as she slowly rocked back and forth in her rocking chair, holding her four week old daughter Emily to her chest.

"Wow," she thought, "I can't believe how much I love you. Daddy and I did a pretty good job because you are perfect." She watched with a smile as the little girl slowly blinked her eyes, eventually falling into a deep sleep; her tiny nostrils flaring to show her even breathing. Elliot carefully got up to put Emily in her crib. She leaned her head against her arms as she watched her daughter sleep peacefully.

"Everything ok in here?" JD whispered as he lightly pushed the door open.

"Yea, I just put her down for the night," Elliot turned to look at him. "God, she's so beautiful." she said, turning back to the crib.

"Ye she is," JD said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lighty kissed her temple.


	7. Alfie

**Song:** Alfie ~ Lily Allen

**Characters:** Elliot

**Pairings:** None

**Genre:** General, Humor

**A/N: Don't do drugs. They're Very bad for you.**

**A/N #2: We would like to give a super special thank you to maximom4077 who has been giving us amazing reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, we would've met Elliot's brother's and had Barry hit on JD.**

17 year old Elliot Reid pounded on her older brother's bedroom door, "Brandon! Turn down the music! I'm trying to study for my anatomy test!"

No response. The loud heavy metal continued blaring. Fed up, Elliot opened the door, only to walk into a cloud of smoke.

"Brandon! What the hell!?," she coughed and squinted her eyes to see him through the thick smoke.

"Heyyyy Elliot," Brandon waved clumsily to her and lifted his other hand to take another hit of marijuanna.

"Is that pot?!" Elliot looked shocked.

"Want some?" his smile crooked as he held it out for her.

"No! How long have you been doing this?"

"A few weeks," he shrugged.

"Well it needs to stop! This could totally ruin your future! Not to mention our family's reputaion! You know how dad wants all of us to go into the medical field! He's gunna be so pissed if you ruin that for him!"

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"Because I care about you. You're my brother."

He didn't respond. Just looked down at his lap.

"Dad's gunna kill you," Elliot said blankly as she walked out of his room.


	8. I'm on a Boat!

**Song:** I'm on a Boat ~ Lonely Island

**Characters:** JD, Turk

**Pairing:** None

**Genre:** General, Humor

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, there would be a movie!**

"TURK!!" JD practically screamed.

Turk ran into the kitchen to find JD wide eyed, staring at the inside of a box of Froot Loops.

"What?!"

"FREE BOAT RIDE!!" JD shrieked and grinned madly.

"WE WON!!" He and Turk hugged and jumped up and down screaming.

**xoxo**

Turk and JD boarded the small yacht, dressed in sailor jackets and hats, while their bottom halves were decked in swim trunks and flip flops. After the boat started its journey, they put their backpacks and towels in the classy looking lounge and proceeded to explore. Going below deck to to mini galley, to the 'captain's quarters' where they got to steer, and cranking up the stereo and dancing on the bow.

Eventually, the two retired to lounge chairs in the back, just relaxing and watching the sunset.

"Today was awesome C-Bear," JD smiled.

"Totally."

They turned their attention straight ahead to the sunset relfecting off the water on the horizon.


	9. Don't Cry Out

**Song:** Don't Cry Out ~ Shiny Toy Guns

**Characters:** JD, Elliot, Turk

**Pairing:** JD/Elliot

**Genre:** Drama

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, Sean would've gotten eaten by killer whales.**

Elliot looked down from the second floor window at her boyfriend JD, and his best friend Turk. They were dressed up in their 'world's most giant doctor" costume and greeted patients and staff as they came into the hospital.

"So much for being more grown up," she said to herself. Frowning, she left the doctors lounge and wandered the halls, lost in her thoughts.

_"I know he and Turk are best friends and like to have fun, but why do they always have to have fun acting like little kids? JD's a father, he should be using his free time to go see his son, not goofing off with Turk. And I need to be with someone who acts more like an adult. Dating JD is like dating a five year old! I should break it off, but I know that's only going to make things worse for both of us. He's the best guy I've ever been with, and I don't want to add more fuel on the 'Will they? Won't They?' fire, because there's a 90 percent chance that we'll end up together again. I'll just go talk to him. We can work this out."_

She walked out onto the ramp and looked all the way up at JD.

"Hey JD, can we talk for a little bit?"


	10. Hazard to Myself

**Song:** Hazard to Myself ~ Pink

**Characters:** Perry Cox

**Pairing:** None

**Genre:** Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, Dr. Cox would hug JD more!**

Perry Cox was always toublesome. As a kid, he was the one that pulled pigtails and cleaned the chalkboard as punishment. He was constantly put in time out by his mother, and his father, well, let's just say his father had a tougher style of discipline. So little Perry grew up with his emotions bottled up, strutting around the high school hallways with an attitude as everyone moved out of his way. They knew the consequence if they didn't.

With a record of many absences, and detentions, Perry graduated from high school, and went on to college and medical school. Still with an attitude, bottled up feelings, but working harder to pursue his dread of being a doctor. He eventually ending up at Sacred Heart, working around death and terminally ill patients. Perry would go home every night, wishing things would have gone better in his life.


	11. I'm Not That Girl

**Song:** I'm Not That Girl ~ Idina Menzel from Wicked

**Characters:** Elliot, JD, Alex

**Pairing:** JD/Alex

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, Alex would've been stuck in that MRI machine forever!**

_"I'm not jealous. I'm NOT jealous. Sure JD is with Alex, and they keep flaunting around their relationship all over the hopsital, but I am NOT jealous."_

Elliot sat alone in the middle of the cafeteria, sipping water and eating a fruit salad. Her eyes and facial expressions changing as she thought to herself. And people were starting to stare.

_"God I can't stand her! I don't trust her. I can tell she's going to hurt him. I don't wanna see him get hurt! I love him too much!"_

Elliot's eyes widened.

_"...Did I just say I loved JD? Oh my God what's wrong with me?...Oh great, here they come."_

"Hey Elliot!" JD grinned and waves whole his other hand was wrapped around Alex's shoulder. Elliot smiled and waved back, then turned sadly back to her fruit salad.

_"Aw screw it. I AM jealous."_


	12. I Could Get Used to This

**Song:** I Could Get Used to This ~ The Veronicas

**Characters:** Elliot, JD

**Pairing:** JD/Elliot

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, we'd make a video game out of it and it would actually be a good one!**

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled as i felt JD's lips on my cheek, "Morning sleepyhead! Happy birthday!" he said softly. I turned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning."

"Whatcha want for breakfast?"

"Anything's fine," I shrugged, still grinning.

"Waffles it is!" he smiled and sprang out of bed. I laughed and went to get up too, "No, no, no! You stay."

"Why?"

"It's you're birthday," he stated, "You get extra special treatment today, which means breakfast in bed, shopping for anything you want, and dinner at your favorite restaurant. And of course cake and ice cream with friends."

"But, work..."

"I arranged for both of us to have the day off," I must have looked stunned because he started laughing.

"Wow, JD, you did all this for me?"

"Of course I did. You're my girlfriend and I wanted you to have a great birthday. So you lie back down and relax. I'll have breakfast ready in a jiffy!"

He kissed my forhead and dashed out the door singing his 'Waffle Time' song. Laughing, I layed my head back down on my pillow. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, trying to figure out what I did right to end up with him.


	13. The Anthem

**Song:** The Anthem ~ Good Charlotte

**Characters:** JD

**Pairing:** None

**Genre:** General, Angst

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If We did, JD would've never left Sacred Heart.**

JD slapped the top of his alarm clock. The loud beeping seemed even louder this morning.

"Ugh, another day," he groaned.

After showering and getting dressed, he said goodbye to Turk, who had just come in from being on call, walked out the door, and hopped on his scooter to drive 10 minutes to Sacred Heart. As always, after coming through the automatic doors, he was greeted by Dr. Cox.

"Well, Roxy! Nice of you to join us today," he said without even looking up from his clipboard, "you know what you gotta do," he handed JD a stack of files and walked off.

_"Moooore paperwork."_

With his paperwork finally done, JD gave his patients their basic three perscriptions, and spent his free time reading medical journals in the doctors lounge.

_"Why can't anything interesting ever happen in my life?"_


	14. Chiquitita

**Song:** Chiquitita ~ ABBA

**Characters:** Carla, Elliot

**Pairing:** None

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, JD would've had Sam with Elliot, not Kim :D**

"What's wrong?" Carla asked her best friend.

Elliot pulled her head up from the nurse's station counter, revealing her blotchy red, tear stained face, "Three of my patients died today. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this job. I just wanna get out of here." She put her head back down and continued crying.

Carla rubbed her friend's back, "Elliot you've been a doctor for eight years. You see death all the time. You'll bounce back from this. Remember when Dr. Cox went through this? He was a wreck, but he was back at work, same jackass as always within a week. You'll get through this. Just don't do anything irrational. If you feel yourself slipping, you know that you have me, JD, and Turk. We'll always be there for you, you knwo that."

"Thanks Carla," Elliot smiled and hugged her, "Ugh, I gotta go check on Mrs. Phillips. Thanks again."

As Elliot walked away, Carla smiled to herself.

"Any time."


	15. Everything You Want

**Song:** Everything You Want ~ Vertical Horizon

**Characters:** JD, Elliot

**Pairings:** None

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, our favorite fanfics would be turned into episodes!**

"Hey Elliot, you wanna get some coffee after work?"

"Uhh, no thanks. I can't," Elliot lied, "I have plans."

"Oh. Ok, maybe some other time," he tried to disguise his disappointment with a smile, and walked away.

Elliot turned back to her clipboard, but was too confused to concentrate.

_"Why did I say no? I love hanging out with JD. It's still a little awkward since we broke up last month. Maybe it's because one on one time with him might spark those feelings for him again. He IS the sweetest guy I know. And we get along great, but we're a trainwreck as a couple. But despite that, he's the best boyfriend I've had. He's always there for me, always making me laugh....Why DON'T I want him back?"_


	16. Kiss Me Thru the Phone

**Song:** Kiss Me Thru the Phone ~ Soulja Boy Tell'em

**Characters:** Jd, Elliot

**Pairing:** JD/Elliot

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, Sarah and Zach would have more scenes together in season 9!**

"I miss you," Elliot signed into her cell phone. She was sitting in the corner of the hospital cafeteria where she and JD usually ate lunch.

"I miss you too," JD replied, " The convention is only two more days; I'll be back before you know it."

"Ok," Elliot mumbled, "So how's the convention?"

"Boring, as usual. The only good parts are when I get free time to talk to you. And of course getting Old Young MC to say 'bust a move!'"

Elliot chuckled, "Sound's like fun."

"Oodles," he rolled his eyes and smiled, "It would be more fun if you were here. How are things at the hospital?"

"Same as always...Oh! Carla found out she's having a boy!"

"Cool! Turk must be happy."

"Yea, he's been strutting around doing his 'We're the Turks' dance."

JD laughed, and looked down at his watched, "Oh, babe, there's a lecture about to start that I've gotta go to. I'll talk to you tonight, ok?"

"Ok," Elliot whined, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mmwah!" she lightly kissed the speaker and hung up.


	17. Sweet Child of Mine

**Song:** Sweet Child of Mine ~ Sheryl Crow

**Characters:** Elliot, JD

**Pairing:** JD/Elliot

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: We don't own Scrubs. If we did, we'd get Rowdy a girlfriend.**

Elliot woke up with a small yawn and looked around JD's bedroom. She turned around in his arms, noticing he was still asleep.

Lightyly running her fingers through his hair, she started noticing all the little things about him. His newly grown facial hair that he was so proud of, the way his eyes fluttered and his nostrils flaired as he slept. How his lips parted slightly. And through all her musicngs, Elliot was only thinking one thing.

_"God he's beautiful."_

She watched as JD slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, confused, "What?" he asked, noticing her staring at him.

"I love you," she giggled and kissed him.


End file.
